halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yayap
Untitled there is no way Yayap could be still alive.--Ryanngreenday 22:05, 20 September 2006 (UTC) :He is most likely dead, yes. --ED(talk)(shockfront) 16:49, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :: He actually may have lived.. there is a way, maybe there was a spirit dropship ferrying covenant out of halo and maybe he got on it. Who knows?AJ 22:09, 13 August 2007 (UTC) :::Some proof that he may still be alive is that Halo 3 quote, "You killed Yayap!" Of course, random combat dialouge isn't canonical, and so it can and will be repeated throughout the campaign. But again, it could just be another grunt named Yayap or Bungie making a joke to the novel-readers by saying the name. E93 00:12, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Johnson escaped Halo soon before it was destroyed so it's possible that yayap also did. BananaCat 20:41, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Woah, this article shouldn't meet Wikia standards... Well I refurbished the page a bit. Looks a bit better, just need to add references. -Xenos :::::There WAS a spirit dropship during the ride to the longsword fighter. It doesn't take off, but that could be a coincidence.--'Shade Link' 00:21, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Probably coincidence. Considering the fact (as said above) that there is a quote by some Grunts "You killed Yayap!" it is almost certain that Yayap died. -- [[User:General5 7|''' General5 7 ]] talk 00:24, September 5, 2009 (UTC) The quote is a joke.--'''Shade Link 00:26, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Is it? Bungie wouldn't have put a random quote in for no reason. Yayap was an actual character. Flipyap and Yapflip weren't. -- [[User:General5 7|''' General5 7 ]] talk 00:28, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Bungie has humor. They say it multiple times even after saying it for the first time.--'''Shade Link 00:30, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Also, how DO we know that Yapflip/Flipyap aren't real in the Halo universe? Anyways, just because they talk about a real character, it does not mean that they still can't joke about it.--'Shade Link' 00:32, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Joking about a dead Grunt. Right, I've heard plenty of times. It is most likely just a reference. -- [[User:General5 7|''' General5 7 ]] talk 00:34, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Just forget it, the page got protected anyways, even though my last edit to it fit what all 3 of us thought.--'''Shade Link 00:35, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Yapyap could survived it might of been possible to hide, but remember he wanted to die, so he would have commited suicide--Heroicpotatoe 21:37, December 16, 2009 (UTC) it is quite sad grunts lead tragic lives Thanks for the info but post that on the unngoy page instead of the yayap page.Thank you.--Strider658369398 00:45, September 5, 2009 (UTC) picture i don't think the picture on this page is really Yayap. where did the picture come from? Wikia Standards Once again, me, Kougermasters, has improved an Unggoy page greatly! Thank me! Your welcome. kougermasters 04:51, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ???? Thanks??? (I think)--Strider658369398 00:47, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Where is he?? Where is he in Halo 3 when it says "the first shield generator". Which part is this? Troop Loyalty/Concern "because Elites were notorious for not caring about their own lives and even less for the lives of those placed under their charge." Then why did that spec ops commander tell the arbiter in Halo2 something along the lines of "These are my troops, their lives matter to me, your's does not". It was on the mission to kill the Heretics. --Jaguartalon 04:08, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :I dunno. I always thought that Elites cared for their own. They act like it. They seem to get pretty pissed off when another Elite gets killed. Smoke My pageMy talk 04:18, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::What's this doing on the Yayap page anyway? —[[User:Kougermasters|'Ko'ugermasters''']],[[User Talk:Kougermasters| Lo'rd' of''' Valinor]] 04:31, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::In one of the passages, it states that Yayap was less than elated about becoming Zuka 'Zamamee's assistant because Elites were notorious for not caring about their own lives, much less for the lives of those under them. That's where the question came from. Smoke My pageMy talk 04:35, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, ok. Well, Elites are like humans, they all have individual personalities, and Halo: The Flood is notorious for it's discrepancies and errors. —[[User:Kougermasters|'Ko'ugermasters''']],[[User Talk:Kougermasters| Lo'rd' of''' Valinor]] 04:39, 30 March 2009 (UTC) most well-known grunt? It says that Yayayp and dabab are the most well known grunts in the halo unerverse.I thought Flipyap was the most well-known?grunt man 15:24, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :how is Flipyap the most wellknown??--Arabsbananas 02:49, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Yapyap and Dabab are the most known, but Bapap is also known quite a bit. --Heroicpotatoe 21:33, December 16, 2009 (UTC) HOLD EVERYTHING!!!!!!!! Okay, so i was reading the comments on yayap talk pages, and theres an article that has an argument about wether he is dead or alive.One defense for him being alive is a grunt qoite, "You killed yayap!" Okay, so is there any chance it is refering, since they know he destroyed the ring,(Wich killed yayap) and if yayap is a well known.... there crying about him killing yayap so many years ago. Am I right? Or am i insane?--Strider658369398 19:13, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, bro you are insane but you may have a point -- ''' General Paradox ''' talk 02:20, December 12, 2009 (UTC) "Yayap" and "Yayap, son of Pum" Isnt it possible those two are not the same character? Or am I getting this wrong?-CIA391 (talk) 12:00, 14 June 2018 (EDT)